Don't Go
by RexaXoLu88
Summary: Luhan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Jong In, harus terpisah meninggalkan Jong In di China karena Luhan harus pindah ke Korea karena tuntutan keluarga. dan di Korea Luhan bertemu namja bernama Oh Sehun yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. dan bagaimana dengan nasib hubungan Luhan dan Jong In ?
1. Chapter 1

**-Don't Go-**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan + Oh Sehun**

**And other Exo member**

_**Yaoi, OOC, Romantic, Drama, School Life, Family, Little Bit Hurt.**_

**T – M (sesuai alur)**

**Introduce + Prolog**

**Author: Rexa a.k.a [R].**

**.**

**.**

**[R]**

**.**

**[WARNING]**

**Cerita ini adalah **__**atau ang biasa disebut Fanfic, FF, atau Fic, merupakan sebuah cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh penggemarnya/fan berdasarkan kisah, karakter, atau setting yang sudah ada.**_**Fanfiction **_**bisa berlaku untuk film, komik, novel, selebritis dan karakter terkenal lainya. Terkadang sejumlah **_**Fanfiction**_** menyertakan penulisnya sebagai karakter cerita, danada pula tidak.**

**.**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**Penggunaan karekter tokoh dalam cerita fiksi ini bukn dimaksud untuk merusak karekter asli tokoh yang digunakan, tetapi semata-mata untuk untuk kepentingan pembuatan cerita.**

**.**

**[INTRO]**

**Xi Luhan **

**Sosok namja mungil bermarga Xi ini memiliki kekasih barnama Jong In yang memang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya sejak kecil. Pasangan sesame jenis? Memang terlihat sangat tidak wajar ,tapi ini memang terjadi pada kehidupannya. Luhan yang menjabat sebagai **_**Ulzzang Chinesse**_** itu lumayan terkenal di dunia maya **_**–Ulzzang Word-**_**ia bersekolah di **_**Haidian Junior High School**_** sebagai siswa kelas 3**_**.**_

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**Sosok namja bermarga Oh yang tinggal di Korea yang appanya memiliki perusahan disana. Namja yang beraraktel cool ,pendiam, **_**pokerface **_**yang menjadi daya tarik di sekolahnya. Dan ia berasal dari keluarga kelas atas.**

**.**

**Kai sebagai Kim Jong In**

**Sosok namja bermarga Kim ini kedua orang tuanya berasal dari keluarga ningrat, eomma appanya yang tak begitu peduli dengannya meninggalkannya di China bersama Harrabeojinya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya mengurus perusahaan di korea. Yang kini menjadi kekasih luhan, ia bersekolah di **_**Hanun Junior High School**_** yang tak jauh dari sekolah Luhan.**

**.**

**Xiumin sebagai Kim Min Seok**

**Wanita paruh baya ini adalah eomma Luhan yang lahir di Korea dan sekerang ia tinggal bersama putra tunggalnya dan mertuanya. Suaminya yang selalu sibuk ke Korea mengurusi perusahaan disana.**

**.**

**Kris sebagai Xi Wu Yi Fan**

**Pria paruh baya ini adalah appa Luhan yang lahir Chinna, dan sekarang tinggal di Korea untuk mengurusi perusaannya yang bekerja sama dengan perusaan milih orang bermarga **_**Oh**_** dan **_**Kim**_** itu.**

**.**

**Lay sebagi Yi Xing**

**Pria lanjut usia itu adalah ayah dari Xi Wu Yi Fan, yang merintis **_**Café Xixo**_** sejak 8 tahun yang memiliki cucu tunggal yaitu sangat menyayangi cucunya itu dan sering ia memamnggil Luhan dengan sebutan **_**"rusa kecil"**_** yang sama sekali ia tahu bahwa Luhan sangat tidak suka panggilan itu**

**[INTRO END]**

**.**

**.**

**[R]**

**.**

**.**

**[PROLOG]**

**.**

_Triing_

Suara bel pintu masuk _Cafe Xixo _terbuka.

Wajah berbinar tersirat dari wajah namja berseragam _Hanun Junior High School _itu ,melebarkan senyuman lima jari andalannya. Luhan yang melihat namja dari balik mesin Coffe membalas senyuman namja yang membelakangi pintu masuk itu.

.

.

Dibawanya dua cup _Bubble Ice _satu rasa _Taro _favorit Luhan dan satu lagi rasa _Late_favorit Jong In.

"apakah kau haus? Kau suka kan" ucap luhan seraya menyodorkan _Late Bubble Ice _kesukaan JongIn.

"waah~ daebak, kau tak pernah melupakan kesukaanku Lu" jawab jong in seraya mengambil _Bubble Ice_ digenggaman Luhan.

Kedua namja itu saling memandang seraya meminum _Bubble Ice_ yang ada digenggaman masing-masing. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan tapi membuat darah luhan berkumpul pada satu titik yaitu kedua pipinya yang ia yakini sekarang sedang memerah seperti tomat (?). Masih dalam keheningan di meja nomer 8 di _café xixo_ tiba-tiba keheningan pecah ketika harrrabeojinya datang menghampiri kedua namja itu.

"Hai apa kabarmu nak? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu menunjungi Luhan" saut harrabeoji ketika melihat jong In.

"ahh harrabeoji ,senang bertemu dengan anda" jeda Jong In sambil membungkukan badan –bow- kearah Harrabeoji Luhan.

"ahh, belakangan ini disekolahku sedang banyak kegiatan osis, yang mengharuskanku untuk pulang lebih larut" tambah Jong In sambil menggaruk lehernya itu.

"eh, Harrabeoji tau dimana Eomma sekarang? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali" Tanya Luhan pada harrabeojinya.

"dia pergi ke rumah Huang zi ahjuma, sejak kau baru berangkat sekolah tadi" balas harrabeojinya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Lu, bisakah kau pulang untuk melihat rumah? Dari tadi pagi rumah tak ada orang sama sekali. Kau tau kan utu hal yang tabu untuk keluarga kita." Saut Harrabeoji. Lalu Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"biarkan aku dan Luhan yang menjaga, harrabeoji tenang saja" saut Jong In.

"hahaha kau ini, kalau begitu pulanglah bersama Luhan" saut Harrabeoji sambil terkekeh.

.

-Luhan's House-

"bagaiman? Kau mandapat urutan atau tidak? Tanya Jong In sambil melihat Luhan yang sedang memandang serius benda persegi berlayar yang ia yakini itu adalah Laptop kesayangan Luhan.

"diamlah aku sedang mencari namaku" jawab Luhan sedikit kesal karena Jong In mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"hahah mianhae" saut Jong In sambil mencubit pipi kiri Luhan.

_[1. Odult Oh from South Korea]_

_[2. Xiao Lu from Chinna]_

_[3. Haru Min from Japan]_

_[. .] _

_._

"ha? Apakah ini nyata?cubit aku" seru Luhan yang seraya melihat dirinya menjadi urutan kedua setelah _ulzzang boy_ bernama _Odult Oh_ itu.

Jong In pernasarandan langsung menarik Laptop itu dan melihatnya.

"waah! Daebak!Kau mengalah berates-ratus ulzzang boy se Asia" sontak Jongin.

"Aigoo~ God !Thankyou very much" lirih luhan dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Chukkae~" peluk JongIn dan Luhan membalas pelukan lebih erat.

Terdengar isakan luhan dibahunya, seraya Jong In mencium lembut surai coklat Luhan.

Dilepasnya pelukan mereka "berhentilah menangis kau terlihat sangat buruk, bukankah seorang _ulzzang_ harus menjaga image?" saut Jong In seraya menghapus tetesan _liquid_ di pipi luhan.

"jangan mengejekku! aku tidak menangis ,hanya sedikit terharu!" jawab Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"kau tidak berterimakasih kepadaku huh? Jika bukan aku menjadi fotografermu ,kau mungkin tidak akan menjadi _Top ranking_seperti ini." Seru Jong In membanggakan diri.

_Greb_

Sontak Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Jong In dan

"Kamsahamnida Chagiya~ Saranghaeyo" lirih Luhan di samping telinga Jong In, dan langsung dikecupnya pipi Jong In, yang sontak membuat Jong In salah tingkah.

Dan melepaskan pulukan perlahan.

"ah. Kau bisa saja" jawab Jong In salah tingkah sambil mnggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Suara kecipak dari kedua bibir namja itu terdengar memenuhi kamar Luhan.

"mmmphh" desah luhan seraya merasakan kelembutan sudut bibirnya.

"sshh" suara Jong In yang sibuk melumat bibir merah Luhan.

Dikalungkannya kedua tangan mungil itu di leher namja yang menindihnya saat ini -Jong In-.

Dirasa jong In mendaratkan cumbuan dilehernya itu, Luhan langsung menarik sprei di sisinya itu.

Dilanjutkan tugas jong In untuk membuat karya seni di setiap inci leher luhan.

Suara gesekan sprei anjang itu tak menyudutkan niat mereka untuk terus berbuat lebih.

Dan semua desahan erotis terhenti saat terdengar ketukan pintu di balik kamar.

"Luhan ge, apa kau didalam?" suara sosok dibalik pintu.

Gegas luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya dari segera merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya.

Dibukannya pintu kamar itu hanya seukuran kepalanya.

"ahh Chen. Aku kira siapa?Kau bersama siapa kemari?Tanya Luhan sambil keluar kamar dan langsung menutup pintu amarnya berusaha menutupi siapa sosok yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Luhan ge. Maafkan aku tiba-tiba masuk rumahmu tanpa izin, aku telah memanggilmu dari depsn pintuteras tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali dan aku langsung masuk kebetulan pintu depan tak dikunci. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan _ipod_mu yang kemarin aku pinjam."Jelas Chen sambil meyodorkan _Ipod_ itu dan diterima oleh luhan.

"ah ne. apakah kau sudah selesai mendengarkannya? Jika belum kau boleh meminjamya lagi" saut Luhan yang sama sekali tak diindahkan chen, tatkala melihat aneh pandangan Chen yang tertuju pada leher yang baru sadar berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"ada dengan leh-" saut Chen yang terpotong seruan Luhan yang membuatnya tambah curiga.

"ahh, cuaca sangat dingin disini" seru Luhan sambil berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan telapak tangannya yang berpura-pura kedinginan.

"ta-api itu ah anu itu mu" suara Chen terbata-bata. Merasa tingkahnya aneh ,Chen memutuskan untuk berpamitan saja.

Luhan yang bingung dengan sikap Chen yang aneh, hanya bisa membisu.

"kalau begitu ,aku pulang ge. Terimakasih" saut Chen sambil menunduk dan langsung meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

"hhhhahh~ untung saja dia tak curiga" monolog Luhan. Sambil kembali kekamar.

.

.

.

**[PROLOG END]**

**.**

**[R]**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED CHAPT 1 -**

. .

A/N:

Annyeong! Rexa imnnida~ ^^

FF pertamaku. Maaf kalo gak jelas alur ceritanya.

Kk~ maklum author amatiran.

Typo? Sekalilagi sorry. Karena sejujurnya chapter ini rexa buat malem-malem ,padahal besoknya harus UAS -_-. Abis gabisa fokus gegara belom nulis semua ini :D

Rexa bakal ngelanjutin Chapter kayanya peminatnya dikit deh.

Rexa jadi malu nulis FF nya -_-/

Kritik dan saran rexa tunggu readers!

Udah ah bacotnya ,cukup sekian bai bai!

/BubbleTea!/


	2. Chapter 2

**-Don't Go-**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan + Oh Sehun**

**And other Exo member**

_**Yaoi, OOC, Romantic, Drama, School Life, Family, Little Bit Hurt.**_

**T – M (sesuai alur)**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: Rexa a.k.a [R].**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TYPO? SORRY~**

**.**

**.**

**[1]**

**.**

**[R]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Blam!"

suara bantingan daun pintu yang memekak telinga

Dilemparnya ransel bewarna _blue wind_ itu ke lantai, direbahkanya badan mungil itu di atas ranjang ,berharap peristiwa seharian tadi segera ia hilangkan jauh-jauh

Setetes _liquid _jatuh dari pelupuk mata namja mungil yang menjabat sebagai _muris kelas 3 di Haidian Junior High School_

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Suara ketukan dibalik pintu kamar

"Lu, buka pintunya . ada apa dengan mu? berceritalah pada eomma.."

Suara wanita paruh baya dibalik pintu kamarmya yang terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan

"Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri!"

Balas Luhan sedikit manaikan suara

'baiklah, jika itu mau mu.." hening sejenak

"Makan malam sudah siap, dan segeralah turun Harrabeoji sudah menunggumu"

Dirasa tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar, wanita paruh baya itu bergegas meninggalkan muka pintu kamar itu.

Tanpa menginahkan suara wanita paruh baya dibalik pintu itu

Ia menuju _bathroom ,_dengan duduk bersila di dalam lengkungan _bathub _ia menghidupkan shower ,berharap siapapun dan Tuhan sekalipun tak bisa melihat tetesan air matanya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat kejadian seharian tadi yang masih campur aduk di otaknya

-FLASHBACK-

_Triiingggg~_

Suara bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Berangsur-angsur murid dikelas sudah pulang masing-masing, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dengan pandangan kosong.

Terkecuali Chen ,teman sebangkunya yang masih sibuk menata buku-buku kedalam ranselnya

"Lu? Kau taka pa?" sautnya sambil menaikan kecamatanya yang sedaritadi melorot

"kau terlihat sangat kacau" jedanya sambil menempaelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Luhan

"ah gwaenchannayo.." ambil menoleh dan mengembangkan senyum simpul

"jinjja?" sautnya tak yakin.

"hh. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, kau tak mau kan jika kehabisan bus?" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan –mengusir-

"ahhh, kau bercanda ? sesiang ini aku tak akan kehabisan bus" jawabnya singkat

Dan Chen rasa perkataan Luhan barusan sedikit menyinggung dan lebih untuk .. mengusirnya?

"hhh.. baiklah kalau begitu ,aku duluan" saut Chen dengan senyum lima jari dan meninggalkan Lhan di kelas sendirian.

"hhhh.. berat hati ini Tuhan" monolog Luhan sambil memasukan semua buku ke ranselnya

_Tap Tap Tap _

Suara sepatu itu membuat Luhan terolah akan diman suara itu berasal

Di lihatnya sosok itu dari bawah hingga atas. Sepatu _sket _bermerek _Puma _,celana berwarna biru tua layaknya siswa _Junior High School, _seragam putih yang mencuat kluar dari ikat pinggangnya dengan rompi kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda dan blazzer berwarna biru tua

Tunggu? Seragam itu sangat familiar? Tapi setahunya seragam itu bukan milik sekolahnya. Luhan coba melihat keatas mencoba menerawang wajah sosok yang dihadapannya itu

Dan.. sepasang bola mata membulat sepurna tatkala melihat sosok pemuda tersebut

"J- Jo- ong I-in" suaranya terbata-bata melihat sosok pemuda didepanya yang ia tahu pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya yang berusaha ia jauhi beberapa hari ini

"…" hening

_Greb_

Pemuda bernama Jong In itu langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke badan mungil Luhan,

"kemana saja kau belakangan ini huh? Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif? Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak me—"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu terpotong tatkala melihat namjachingu mungilnya melepas pelukan dan sedikit menghindar

"ada apa dengan mu eoh? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" sumpal pemuda itu tatkala melihat namjchingu mungilnya –Luhan- meninggalkanya dengan raut muka acuh

"hh, aku tak percaya dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, aku ini namja chingunya" monolog Jong in

Tak lama ia bergegas menuju Luhan ,dan langung meraih tangan Luhan dan segera menariknya membawa mengikutinya

"yak! Appo! Lepaskan! Tanganku sakit" elak Luhan yang sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Jong in.

"tak bisakah kau diam dan menurutiku!" bentak Jong In

Dan kembali menarik tangan namja mungil itu terus menuju dan masuk ke mobil –mobil Jong In-

Dikuncinya pintu mobil itu, supaya Luhan tak bisa memaksa keluar. Dan melajukan mobil _Ferarri_ berwarna _Dark Red_ itu

"yak! Kenapa kau ini?! Turunkan aku!" ronta Luhan

Semakin memberontak semakin Jong In manambah kecepatan mobilnya

"atau aku akan membuka pintu ini dan loncat ?!" berontak Luhan yang sama sekali tidak di indahkan oleh Jong In .

Semakin Jong In menaikan kecepatan dan membuat Luhan ketakutan dan langsung memejamkam kan mata seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya .

Jong in yang melihan ttingkah namjachingunya seperti itu hanya tersenyum _Evil_

Sampai dia rasa mobil Jong in memasuki parkiran bawah tanah sebuah apartemen

Ya, itu apartemen Jong In yang tidak asing lagi untuk luhan ,karena sering juga Luhan bermalam disini bersama Jong in –berdua-

Mata luhan terbuka sempurna yang tadinya hanya mengintip sedikit dibalik celah bulu matanya tatkala melihat Jong In membua pintu mobil untuk nya

"cepat turun" seru Jong In

Luhan malah membuang muka tatkala melihat Jong In menyulurkan tangan supaya Luhan menggandengnya seperti dulu sebelum Luhan bersikap dingin kepada Jong in nya itu

Jong in langsung meraih lengan kecil Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari mobil itu

Luhan yang sedikit protes namun sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Jong In

,Jong In tetap menariknya dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah

"ahh dia masih menggunakan tanggal lahirku untuk password apartemenya" monolog Luhan yang memang tidak terdengar Jong In sewaktu Jong In memasukan angka demi angka untuk membuka pintu appartemennya

Dalam keadaan Jong In masih menarik lengan Luhan. Dan mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika tangan Jong In menariknya supaya masuk ke kamar Jong In .

Luhan yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini jadi ia tetap pasrah saat Jong In menariknya masuk ke kamar itu. Dan Luhan langsung menarik paksa langannya dan langsun terlepas adri genggaman tangan Jong In.

"Ku mohon jangan memaksaku, mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan sama lagi, dan jangan tanya sebab itu kepadaku" Luhan terdiam

Jong In yang masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua yang Luhan katakanan ,ia merasa tulangnya seperti mengeras, sarafnya terasa mengaku, bahkan otaknya terasa beku. Dan ia rasa ulu hatinya sedang di iris-iris menggunakan pisau tumpul, serta jantungnya barusaja tersengat berjuta-juta bahkan beribu-ribu Volt dan mulutnya terasa terjahit seakan-akan taka da satupun kata yang bisa ia lontarkan ,dan saat ini hanya matanya saja yang masih bisa mendeskripsikan isi hati dan jantungnya saat ini, setetes liquid mengalir di pipi kanan Jong In bak sungai mengalir deras tanpa muara. merasa tak percaya dan masih mencerna kata-kata Luhan yang masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

Luhan yang benar-benar tidak tega melihat seorang namjachingunya selama ini, dan mengelurkan tetesan liquid dari pelupuk mata tajamnya.

Serasa tak kuat melihat pemandangan itu Luhan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jong in dan tanpa sadar Luhan ikut meneteskan liuid dari mata rusanya

"Mianhae Jong In ahh" sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Jong In seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jong In. masih bisa ia rasakan betapa kencang detakan jantung Jong In saat ini.

Merasa semua inmi sudah cukup, Luhan melepaskannya dan segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Jong In yang masih teraku, dan luhan sesekali menghapus aimatanya.

"Lu, Chogiyo" suara Jong In lirih

Kaki luhan yang barusaja melangkah harus terhenti karena terdengar pemuda itu memanggilnya ,dan berusaha ini bebalik badan.

"ne?" jawab Luhan dengan senyum miris ,padahal saat ini Luhan masih benar-benar menahan supaya liquid itu tak jatuh.

"bolehkah aku mengantar kau pulang untuk terakhir kalinya?" saut Jong In lirih

Tapi Luhan hanya mengangguk pelang dan tersenyum simpul kearah Jong In.

Segera ia berjalan mendahului Luhan dan segera keluar dari appartemennya

-Di mobil-

Luhan masih dengan pandangan kosong melihat ke sisi luar jendela mobil

Daan Jong In masih meyetir dengan keadaan membisu

Mobil _Ferrari_ berwarna _Dark Red_ itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar ,_elite,_ nan hangat yang bercatkan warna _white and gold_ layaknya kerajaan namun terlihat sedikit lebih kecil.

Semua maih dalam keadaan keheningan hingga tiba-tiba jong In memecahkan suasana dengan deheman yang membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya dan selah tingkah dan saat Luhan akan menarik ganging pintu mobil itu tiba-tiba

'Lu. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya?" perkataan Jong In yan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menoleh seketika dan

"ne? apa itu?" jawab Luhan.

Jong In menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"emm.. bolehkah? _Last kiss_?" saut jong In yang membuat luhan tersontak kaget

"…" hening

"Chu~" tiba-tiba Luhan mengecup bibir Jong In sekilas, dan langsun keluar dari mobil Jong In dan membuka gerbang rumahnya dan menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya cepat-cepat

"haruskah kita berakhir seperti ini? Sekejam itukah kau padaku? Apa salahku?" monolog Jong In tatkala setetes_ liquid_ kembali mengalir dipipinya

Ia segera menghapusnya ,dan segara menginjak gas layaknya menginjak _nos._

Seraya ia berkata " Semua belum berakhir ,sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya Xi Luhan" sambil tersirat senyuman_ evil._

-FLASHBACK END-

.

.

Tetesan liquid terus menerus membuat aliran deras di pipi Luhan layaknya sungai

"maafkan aku Jong In ahh, aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebaikan kita berdua, aku tahu pasti kau tak akan rela melepaskanku untuk pergi ke Korea dan meninggalkan mu sendiri di China sedangkan ita masih menjalin hubungan ini"

Bibir Luhan terus bergetar ,bulu romanya masih berdiri tatkala airmatanya terus menurai

Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah ia hanya ingin melupakan Jong In dari hidupnya sekalipun ia benar-benar tak rela

Serasa ia sadar bahwa apa yang barusan ia lakukan itu hanyalah sia-sia ,membuang-buag air matanya dengan sia-sia, segera ia hapus dan segera bangkit dari _bathub_ dan mematikan _shower _dan meraih handuk dan mengringkan badannya yang ia rasa sekarang sudah bersih

.

Luhan menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menumukan eomma dan harrabeojinya yang sudah menunggunya makan malam sejak tadi.

Luhan hanya memberi senyuman simpul pada kedua orang yang barusaja tersenyum ketika barusaja duduk di kursi meja makan.

Sesudah makan malam luhan hendak kembali ke kamarnya, namun tiba –tiba

"Lu, chogiyo. Duduklah sebentar eomma dan harrabeojimu akan bicara serius mengenai pindahmu ke Korea" seru eommanya

Luhan menghentikan niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar dan kembali duduk dengan memasang raut wajah sulit diartikan – apa lagi ? –

"…" hening

"eomma ,appa ,dan harrabbeojimu sudah sepakat untuk memindahkanmu ke Korea setelah kelulusan berakhir dank au langsung dijemput oleh appamu. Bukankah kau seudah siap Lu ?" seru eommanya yang sontak membuat kepala Luhan menoleh sepenuhnya.

"Kelulusan di Haidian Jonior High School, dilaksanakan pada lusa kan ? harrabeoji harap kau sudah menyiapkan dari dari jauh-jauh hari. Cucuku .." saut Harrabeoji Luhan yang tiba angkat bicara.

"Ta- tapi.. apakah kalian sudah memikirkan semua itu matang-matang?" ucap Luhan yang tersirat ketidak relaan dibalik kata-katanya.

Karna padahal Luhan tau sudah kedua kali ini dia didudukan hanya untuk membahas hal yang sangat mengganjal dihati luhan.

"hhh.. " helaan nafas Harrabeojinya

"Eomma tau semua ini sangat berat untukmu, untuk meninggalkan eomma ,harrabeoji bahkan rumah ini, negeri ini ,serta teman-temanmu dan Jong In-mu Lu.., tapi semua ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan eomma dan appa mu satu tahun lalu" saut eommanya

"dan apakah eomma yakin tak akan ikut ke Korea bersama ku dan kita tinggal disana bersama appa?" jawab Luhan

"…." Hening

"Lu, eomma rasa umurmu sudah cukup dewasa -19th- untuk tinggal berpisah dari Eomma kan? Dan kau seorang namja, tak sepatutnya dengan umurmu kau masih saja manja kepada eomma?" jawab eommanya

"Dan siapa yang akan menjaga _Café Xixo ,_jika eommamu pergi ke Korea eoh? Dasar Rusa manja" sahut harrabeojinya yang sontak membuat Luhan mendengus

"Hentikan memanggilku Rusa!" jawab luhan yang menaikan suara sambil meninggalkan ruang makan.

_[Café Xixo adalah Café milik Harrabeojinya yang sudah berdiri sejak Luhan umur 2th ,yang dirintis oleh Harrabeojinya bersama Wu Fan, café itu sering juga dijaga oleh eommanya dan sesekali luhan ikut menjaga jika dia sedang berbunga.]_

"hhh.." helaan nafas Luhan yang entah itu sudah keberapa kali yang setahunya dapat mengurangi umurnya. Ditutupnya pinta kamar berwarna _chic brown_ itu.

Sesungguhnya tidak ada beban sama sekali mengenai pindahnya ke korea, hanya saja ia tak rela meninggalkan Jiong In disini, ia tahu bagaimana sikap Jong In jika ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, marah besar mungkin? Atau dia bisa saja menyayat nadinya bahkan meminum racun tikus sekalipun?

Dan hanya satu cara supaya Jong In bisa merelakan ia ke korea tanpa beban .. yaitu dengan memutuskan huibunganya tanpa sebab yang jelas

Dilihatnya ponsel warna _blue wind_ nya itu ,di lihat ada satu _message _dari Jong In.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar, aku sudah menunggumu diluar sejak tadi." Isi pesan Jong In.

"hah? Yang benar saja, apakah dia melupakan jika aku siang tadi sudah memutuskannya?" monolog Luhan .

Diraihnya mantel dipunggung pintu dan segera ia turun dan keluar melihat sosok yang ada dibalik gerbang rumahnya.

Dibukanya gerbang dan ia lihat sosok pemuda itu dibalik kaca _Ferrari_-nya. Ia tersenyum simpul kearah luhan.

"ada apa?" suara Luhan lirih.

"masuklah" saut Jong In.

"tak bisakah disini saja? Mataku sudah memerah karena kantuk" jawab luhan.

"tak bisakah kau menurutiku malam ini saja eoh?" saut Jong In.

Luhan memasuki mobil dengan raut muka malas.

"sebenarnya ada apa eoh? Cepat katakan" aut luhan sambil melihat Baby-G warna hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya [20:18 KSL]

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Luhan. Jong in langsung menginjak gas mobilnya yang sontak membulatkan mata Luhan itu.

"yak! Hentikan mobilmu!" bentak Luhan yang sebenarnya Luhan masih mengenakan mantel berlapis piyama pink didalamnya.

"aku hanya ingin mendapatkan penjelasan mu nanti" saut Jong In

-Jong In's Appartemen-

"apakah kurang jelas perkataanku tadi siang? Uh!" bentak luhan.

"bahkan kau sama sekali tak menjelaskan sebab kau memutuskanku! Apakah itu bisa dikatakan jelas huh?!" balas Jong In.

_Plak!_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Luhan

Sontak membuat setetes _liquid_ jatuh mengalir di pipi Luhan yang tatkala menunduk saat itu.

_Greb_

Pelukan Jong In yang tiba-tiba malah membuat aliran sungai dipipi luhan semakin deras.

"mianh- ha- hae.." suara lirih Jong in terjeda

"aku tak akan melakukan semua ini jika kau menjelaskan baik-baik kepadaku" lanjut Jong In.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Jong In pelan.

"aku akan menceritakkan yang sebenarnya.. tapi kuharap kau tak akan marah setelah mendengar penjelasan ku" sahut Luhan lirih yang sontak membuat Jong In membulatkan matanya.

"sebenarnya…."

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued Chapter 2 –**

A/N:

Annyeong readersmin~ Rexa Imnida!

Ini FF pertamaku. Sorry kalo FF nya gak jelas atau sulit dipahamin kk~ maklum author amatiran ._.v

Typo betebaran dimana-mana/? Sorry kk~ pan saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan :D

FFnya bikin ngantuk ya? Haha sekali lagi Rexa minta maaf sama readersmin~

KaiLu? Oh mereka Cuma buat pembukaan FF ini kok dan seterusnya Luhan bakal sama Sehun kok. Tenang aja HunHan Shipper! ^^

Disini Luhan sama Jong In itu sama-sama kelas 3 junior high school masih umur 15tahunan ,masih labil ya? Tapi semua itu perjodohan dari orang tau masing-masing(?)

Dan JongIn sudah diizinkan mengendarai _LaFerrari_ nya dengan umur selabil itu? Haha namanya juga FF.

Sehun luhan? Oh~ mereka bakal pacaran kok tapi selesai masalah sama Jong In nya dolo '-')b mungkin 2 - 3 chapter kedepan sampe mereka ketemu di Korea mungkin/? Hhaha~

Rexa mau ucapin Terimakasih yang udah mau bersedia mampir baca FF author amatir ini kkk~

Sekali lagi Terimakasih~

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ne ,Rexa tunggu readers! :D

/Cukup/

Paii Paii ! ~


	3. Chapter 3

**-Don't Go-**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan + Oh Sehun**

**And other Exo member**

_**Yaoi, OOC, Romantic, Drama, School Life, Family, Little Bit Hurt.**_

**T – M (sesuai alur)**

**Chaptered: 2**

**Author: Rexa a.k.a [R] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TYPO? SORRY-**

**.**

**.**

**[R]**

**.**

**.**

"aku tak akan melakukan semua ini jika kau menjelaskan baik-baik kepadaku" lanjut Jong In.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Jong In pelan.

"aku akan menceritakkan yang sebenarnya.. tapi kuharap kau tak akan marah setelah mendengar penjelasan ku" sahut Luhan lirih yang sontak membuat Jong In membulatkan matanya.

"sebenarnya…."

**[2]**

**.**

"sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke Korea setelah lulus nanti, untuk melanjutkan SHS –Senior High School- disana. Semua itu rencana Eomma dan Appa-ku ,sunguh aku tidak rela jika akan meninggalkanmu, maka dari itu aku ingin memutuskanmu karna jika aku memberitahumu sepertu ini aku yakin kau akan marah besar meski dengan alasan yang aneh, aku tahu itu.. tapi mungkin lebih baik putus hubungan sementara dari pada harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh –LDR- ,sementara untuk 3 tahun kedepan saja setelah lulus Senior High School aku akan kembali lagi ke china dan kita kembali lagi.." penjelasan Luhan yang benar-benar terasa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mendenyut jantung Jong in.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda kan Lu?" Jong In membalas dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"kali ini tidak, kali ini aku benar-benar serius" lirih luhan yang sontak membuat jong in tercengang.

"hahhh tak mungkin lu." saut jong in yang benar-benar tak percaya atas perkataan luhan barusaja.

"kumohon maafkan aku, aku tau ini sangat aneh tapi ini semua semata-mata karena orang tua ku. Kumohon ka- " saut Luhan tiba-tiba membulatkan mata seraya melihat Jong In sedang meneteskan liquidnya ,entah apa yang membuat jong in terlihat aneh ,karena sungguh pertama ini jong in menangis dihadapan luhan.

"jong in-ahh ,jangan seperti ini, kumohon. Kau membuatku khawatir" tambah luhan seraya menangkup kedua pipi jong in dan menghapus air mata jong in.

_Greb _

Luhan sontak memeluk namjachingunya itu.

"maafkan aku jika ini sangat menyakitimu, dan sejujurnya aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu saat ini, karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu" lirih luhan yang masih terdengar kedua telinga jong in.

Dan saat ini keadaan berbalik tatkala jong in melepaskan pelukan ,dan melihat luhan tertunduk seraya meneteskan liquid yang membanjiri pipinya. Dan tiba-tiba,

"kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari dulu? Kau tahu seperti apa kacaunya diriku sekarang" diraih tangan luhan dan diletakkan didepan dada kiri jong in.

Bahkan tangan jong in sekarang benar-benar bergetar, dan dirasa dada kirinya sedang menggebu, suaranya menyerak.

setetes liquid jatuh diatas punggung tangan luhan yang saat ini masih digenggam didada jongin, yang ia yakini itu airmata jong in, entah seperti apa raut jong in sekarang ,luhan benar-benar tak bernyali untuk melihatnya seperti ini.

"kau merasakannya?" saut jong in.

"…" tak ada sautan sama sekali dari bibir luhan selain getaran yang menghiasi bibir luhan sekarang dan duraian liquid terus mengalir bak sungai tanpa muara.

_Plak!_

"jawab aku! Untuk apa kau punya mulut ? huh!" sentak Jong In sambil melayangkan tamparan yang entah sudah keberapa sejak siang tadi.

"…" hening.

Yang ada dibenak Jong In sekarang adalah, bagaimana jalan berfikir luhan sampai ia seperti ini.

_Greb_

"kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, tak akan ku menerima keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita hanya karena masalah ini" sahut Jong In yang tiba-tiba membulatkan mata luhan.

"dan jika itu memang keputusan orang tuamu.. laksanakanlah. Jika kau masih mencintai mereka" tambah jong in seraya mencium surai luhan.

Luhan yang merasa aneh dari kata-kata jong in langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"apa yang kudengar ? apa itu benar?" saut luhan sambil menatap kedua mata jong in yang sayu.

"tentu saja aku mengizinkanmu ke korea karena itu untuk kebaikanmu kan? Aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuamu karena hanya kau harus memberatkanku" jawab Jong In dengan senyum simpul yang merekah dibibirnya sambil menghapus airmata luhan.

"benarkah? Kau tak keberatan?" saut luhan tak yakin.

"apakah wajahku kurang meyakinkanmu" jawab jong in sambil memasang wajah setampan mungkin.

"hentikan itu, hhh" saut luhan sambil membuang mata .

" jadi aku mengijinkanmu tapi dengan syarat" sahut Jong In tatkala membuat luah menoleh.

"apa? Apapun itu" jawab luhan meyakinkan diri, dan jong In malah tersenyum evil.

"tarrahae" sahuit jong in yang menandakan luhan untuk mengikutinya. – ke kamar-

Tiba-tiba perasaan luhan tak enak dan luhan langsung menghentikan niatnya untuk mengikuti jong in. dan memilih masih berdiri di samping sofa depan tv.

"hey ,kemarilah, jangan hanya berdiri disitu dan memandangku" sahut Jong In didekat pintu kamarnya.

"…" luhan hanya bisa membisu.

"aku tak akan memakanmu, jangan takut" sahut jong in.

Luhan yang yakin dari kata-kata jong in langsung mengikuti jong in dan masuk ke kamar.

.

"jadi apa syaratnya?" saut Luhan yang terduduk didepan jong in di atas ranjang.

"pertama… tarik kembali ucapanmu untuk memutuskan ku tadi siang. Dan buatlah sebuah pengakuan supaya kita masih menjalin hubungan dengan jarak jauh sekalipun" jawab Jong In panjang lebar yang terdengar rumit di telinga luhan.

"haruskah?" jawab luhan yang hanya ditatap jong in dengan tatapan mencekam.

"aish! baiklah … _Xi Luhan tidak jadi memutuskan hubungan dengan Kim Jong In dan tetap melanjutkan hubungan meskipun harus LDR_.. sudahkan?" saut luhan masih terdengar kurang cukup untuk jong in.

"hhh baiklah, dasar uke manja" sahut jong in.

"baiklah kalau begitu ,sekarang antar aku pulang ,lihat jam ini apakah masih sore untukmu?" sahut luhan yang memperlihatkan Baby-G nya dihadapan jong in.

_[22.46 KSL]_

"Jam mu saja sudah melarangmu untuk tidak pulang dari appartemenku, kenapa kau masih bersi keras" jawab Jong In yang membuat luhan bingung.

"hah? Maka dari itu cepat antar aku pulang" jawab luhan yang tak di indahkan oleh Jong In yang sibuk mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan kehadapan luhan.

_[-Calling Min Seok- ahjumma-]_

"bicaralah dan pamit untuk bermalam disini" sahut jong in yang membuat luhan semakin bingung.

" hei untuk apa kau me- " tanya luhan terpotong melihat ponsel digenggamannya terdengar sahutan.

"_yeoboseo?" _suara wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana.

"a- ais –shh! Kau ini" sentak luhan melirik jong in dan segera mendekati jendela ditepi kamar appartemen itu.

"ah eomma! Maafkan aku tadi keluar tidak berpamitan kepadamu. eum malam ini aku akan menginap di apartemen jong in. eomma tak apa?"

"_ah ~ tak apa lu. Eomma kira ada apa tiba-tiba menelfon larut malam seperti ini"_ sahut wanita paruh baya disebrang sana.

"ah mianhae eomma aku menggangu tidur mu ne-" suara luhan terputus tatkala ponsel direbut oleh Jong in.

"annyeong haseyo ahjumma~" saut jong in menyapa eomma luhan diseberang sana.

"_ah ne jong in ahh" _jawab eomma luhan.

"ahjumma besok istirahat saja dirumah ,biarkan aku yang mendampingi luhan untuk acara perpisahan disekolah luhan besok .Bolehkan?" sahut jong in bersemangat. Dan langsung membulatkan mata luhan.

"hey, kenapa ka-" gerutu luhan terpotong.

"_haha~ ne tentu saja boleh. Kau ini memang namja yang baik"_ jawab eomma luhan. Dan tiba-tiba ponsel direbut oleh luhan dan,

"eomma apakah harrabeoji sudah tidur?" Tanya luhan.

"_sudah lu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan harrabeojimu?_ Ahaha" jawab eomma luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"ah ani, dan kenapa eo—" bicara luhan terputus tatkala kaget tiba-tiba jong in memeluknya dari belakang dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut luhan dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri luhan.

"_Lu? Kenapa kau diam nak?" _sahut wanita paruih baya itu menyadarkan luhan.

"ahh eomma sepertinya ini sangat larut ,sebaiknya eomma segera tidur bukan? Kalau beitu Jallja eomma bye~" sahut luhan yang langsung mematikan panggilan tanpa mengindahkan jawaban dari eommanya.

_/tut tut tut/_

Luhan yang sedikit bergerak agar jong in melonggarkan pelukannya itu malah membuat jong in tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tetaplah seperti ini chagiya" lirih jong in yang masih sibuk memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri luhan yang sesekali mencium tengkuk putih luhan .

"ssh jong in aah ,gelii, kumohon hentikan" sahut luhan.

Dan jong in langsung memutar badan luhan untuk menghadapnya sekarang dan langsung menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

.

"mmh" suara desahan luhan yang sibuk membalas lumatan bibir jong in.

Suara kecipak dari bibir kedua namja itu terdengar jelas seisi ruangan –kamar- ,dikalungkan tangan Luhan dileher jong in, sama halnya pada jong in yang saat ini sedang melingkarkan tangan di pinggul luhan.

"emmh ssh mmmhph" desahan Luhan yang membuat suasana semakin erotis.

Semakin JongIn mendangar desahan erotis Luhan semakin kencang ia melumat bibir mungil itu.

"ssshhmph" desahan JongIn yang membuat kenikmatan tersendiri di kedua telinga luhan.

Jong In yang menghempaskan tubuh mereka yang mereka masih dengan keadaan masing-masing saling untuk meminta lebih.

Diturunkannya bibir jong in untuk membuat kiss mark di setiap sudut leher luhan.

"ahrhh jong in ahwh" desah luhan yang merasakan rasa geli dan perih sedikit bercampur aduk ditengkuk nya, dan sesekali menjambak surai hitam jong in.

.

.

"arhh ahh awhhh" suara desahan sekaligus pelampiasan tangan luhan mencakar sudut punggung Jong In.

"tahan chagiyahh" sahut jong in sambil memasukan semua junio milik Jong In ke hole luhan.

Luhan melampiaskan semua rasa perih dan berenyut-denyut didaerah sensitive itu sambil mencakar punggung jong in yang entah jong in menghiraukan atau tidak. Tapi itu benar-benar sakit, dan sulit untuk menetralkan rasa sakitnya.

"ssshh ahh sempiit luh" desah jong in sambil sedikit meng in-outkan jr nya yang sontak membuat luhan menggeliat.

"arrgghh mmhhh" entah dimana rasa sakit itu sekarang berada tapi sekarang yang dirasakan adalah rasa nikmat yang semakin bertubi-tubi tatkala benda milik jong in sekarang sudah memenuhi isi perutnya (?).

"ahhh hhhahh ah hhh verrryh niccee " desah Jong In sambil manaikan tmpo yang seikit mengguncang tubuh luhan.

"akh akhh akhh ahh jo jong in in ahh ter rush" suara luhan terputus-putus tatkala mengkitu ritme menhatakan jr Jong In.

"yeeaahh babyhh hampirr ,bersabaarlaah aku akaan datang ,akkhh arghhh" desah jong In yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole luhan sambil sesekali menghentakkan jr nya yang sidikit menyakiti dinding hole luhan.

Luhan yang merasa semakin kencang jong in menghentekkan jr nya ,ia langsung meraih bahu iri jong kin dan menggigitnya dan "croot croot crot" ccairan hangat terasa muncrat dan melapisi dinding hole luhan. Dan jong in langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping luhan dan menindihkan kepala luhan di dadanya.

"waahhw daeba -akhh" saut jong in sambil mengelus surai luhan yang terlihat luhan sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ? –Hunan Junior High School- apakah baik-baik saja? Kapan acara kelulusannya? Tanya Luhan.

"entahlah aku tak begitu memikirkannya ,kuserahkan semua itu pada appa" jawab jong In.

Dilihatnya keluar kaca mobil terlihat banyak murid bersata walinya yang terlihat seperti eomma dan appanya masing-masing. Dan sedangkan Luhan? Ia bahkan malah diantar kekasihnya saat ini.

"kajja" seru jong In yang sudah mengenakan pakaian formal juga Luhan dan semua murid Haidian JHS.

"ehm anu itu duh" jawab luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya –cengo-.

"wae?" sahut jong in.

"anii~" jawab luhan.

"kalau bagitu ayo" ajak jong in yang langsung keluar mobil. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung melotot kearah jong in.

"kau ini benar-benar! Kau tak melihatku susah untuk berjalan huh? Semua ini gara-gara perlakuanmu semalam!" luhan yang berteriak dari dalam mobil terdengar orang disekitarnya bahkan murid Haidian JHS sekalipun, tapi semuanya tampak acuh dengan keributan mereka.

"yak! apa yang kau katakan eoh?" sahut jong in sambil kembali masuk kembali ke mobil dan

"dasar manja kau ini, berjalan saja kau minta digendong" sahut Jong In memasang wajah datar ke luhan.

"jika ku tahu kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, aku tak akan pernah sudi kau sentuh. Dasar hidung belang" sentak luhan sambil kelur mobil dan berusaha menetralkan rasa yang masih mendenyut-denyut bagian _itu, _dan tak berjalanan terseok-seok dan berusaha jalan senorml mungkin meninggalkan jong in yang masih menatapnya di dalam mobil.

"yak kau marah ne, jangan marah kau tak ingin manismu pudar" sahut jong in yang tiba-tiba menggandeng luhan untuk berjalan memasuki aula.

Luhan yang tak mengindahkan pertanyaan jong in ,hanya menerima gandengan jong in ,yang ia rasa itu sangat-sangat membantu untuk menetralkan rasa sakit itu.

.

Kedua namja itu seperti terlihat bersaudara saat memasuki aula, dengan tatapan orang-orang yang aneh pada mereka berdua, tapi itu tak menyudutkan niat JongIn untuk terus berjalan mencari sepasang kursi sambil terus menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan.

Dilihatnya Chen sedang bersama orang tauanya sedang tertutup gelak tawa mereka diujung sana.

Kedua namja itu duduk bersampingan sambil menunggu acara kelulusan sekaligus perpisahan itu dimulai.

.

.

.

"bolehkan besok aku mengantarmu ke airport, aku ingin melihat appamu ,sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya" seru Jong In yang masih terfokus pada jalanan Beijing yang ramai.

"bagaimana dengan eomma dan harrabeoji?" saut luhan yang menatap JongIn yang serius menyetir

"tentu saja kita bersama-sama Lu" jawab Jong In takala melebarkan senyum lima jarinya.

"baiklah" jawab luhan.

"…"

"hari ini kita akan _shopping. _Kau mau kan?" Tanya Jong In yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"kebutuhanku baru saja kubeli lusa kemarin. Dan semuanya masih penuh tak terbuang sama sekali. Lebih baik kita pulang saja ,cuaca juga sangat terik" saut Luhan yang memasang raut _poker face._

"_lipstick_ mu? apakah sudah habis? Ku tahu benda itu tiap hari kau pakai" ejek jong in yang sontak membuat luhan jengkel.

"yak! Itu bukan _Lipstick. _Itu hanya _Lipbalm. _Jangan mengejekku karena itu juga syarat _Ulzzang!" _sentak luhan yang sedikit meninggikan nadanya.

"dan _BB Cream _mu? _Eyeliner_mu? _Eyeshadow_mu?" sauttt Jong In yang semakin mengejek luhan.

"hentikan! Jong in ahh!" sentak luhan yang membuat Jong in semakin terkekeh yang masioh serius dengan jalanan.

"ahaha! Arraseoyo chagiya" jawab Jong In sambil mengayunkan suara.

Sontak luhan langsung salah tingkah. Jujur mereka jarang memanggil dengan kata-kata "_chagi" _antara satu sama lain.

.

.

_-Lotte Mart-_

"bagaimana dengan ini?" saut Luhan yang menunjukkan baju yang melekat pada tubuh _Mannequeen _itu.

"_BWCW_ ? merk itu lagi? Satu bulan yang lalu kan kita beli _raglan _bermerk itu. Sekarang kau mau membei _Tee _merk itu lagi Lu? Apa kau tak bosan?" jawab Jong In yang sama sekali tak diindahkan Luhan, melihat Luhan yang langsung meminta pelayan untuk membungkus _Tee _itu ,Jong In hanya terkekeh.

"Lu kemarilah, lihat ini" saut Jong In sambil melihatkan sweater couple bermotif rusa.

"Couple? Ini namja dan yeoja? hhh" saut luhan yang agak menhela nafas.

Melihat Jong In yang sibuk menghampiri pelayan untuk mencarikan sweater itu untuk dua ukuran namja, luhan menngedarkan pendangan ke seisi toko. Ditemukannya jas berwarna coklat yang bermotif kotak-kotak.

"mungkin harrabeoji akan suka, ku tahu dia sangat menyukai motif kotak-kotak." Monolog luhan sambil menghampiri jas itu yang masih tergantung rapi di rak. Sambil membolak-balik jas itu untuk meyakinkan apakah jas itu benar-benar bagus untuk harrabeojinya itu.

"jas itu kurasa bagus untuk harrabeoji" saut Jong In tiba-tiba yang membuat luhan terkaget disampingnya.

"hh, kurasa juga begitu" jawab luhan yang tiba-tiba ja ditangannya disahut oleh Jong In untuk dibungkus.

.

Kedua namja itu masih berjalan berdampingn dan membawa _bubble tea _dan beberapa belanjaan ditangan masing.

"Jong In-ahh~" saut Luhan yang memasaang _aegyo._dan melirik stand _Etude House . _

"kau memang pintar menggodaku" jawab Jong In terkekeh.

.

.

_[Etude House Moistfull Enriched Collagen Cream]_

"bukankah punyamu masih?" Tanya Jong In sambil melihat benda yang ditunjuk Luhan dibalik kaca.

"tidak, ini untuk eomma. Belakangan ini dia kurang perawatan dan sering terlihat kacau saat di Café" saut Luhan dan Jong In langsung mengangguk dan meminta pelayan untuk membungkusnya.

"semua perawatan wajahku masih, sekarang untukmu, wajahmu sangat kacau, kkk" saut luhan sambil melihat wajah jong in serius.

"apa? apa yang salah? Masih tetap tampan seperti dulu." Jawab jong in membanggakan diri sambil menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya .

"cih! Membosankan, alismu terlihat sangat tipis tak menandakan sekali kalau kau seorang seme" saut luhan sambil menunjuk benda dibalik kaca.

_[EX Auto Eyebrow Pensil in 03 Grey]_

"pakailah ini dan gores di alismu" tambah luhan sambil menunjukkan benda dari produk toko itu.

.

.

.

"eoma!" terlihat namja yang memawa beberapa belanjaan sangat berbunga yang saat ini membelakangi pintu masuk _café xixo_ itu , dan terlihat juga sosok namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja sebelumnya tengah keluar dari mobil sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan juga.

"ah Luhan-ahh Jong In-ahh" sahut eommanya disamping tempat _casier._

_._

_._

Di meja nomer 3 tepat didekat pintu masuk terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya, dan dua namja didepannya dan dihiasi 3 cangkir _coffelate _.

"jadi bagaimana dengan acara di sekolahmu tadi Lu?" Tanya eomma pad luhan.

"baik-baik saja eomma" jawab luhan sambil meneguk secangkir minuman dihadapannya.

"dan kau bagaimana dengan sekolahmu jong in ahh ? apakah baik-baik saja?" Tanya eomma luhan pada kai.

"tentu saja baik ahjumma, ah ngomong-ngomong di mana harrabeoji?" Tanya jong in balik.

"dia sedang di toko sebelah untuk mengambil sesuatu." Jawab eomma luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan box berwarna putih berpitakan pink dengan tulisan _"etude house", _

"eomma ,rawatlah dirimu jika aku di Korea nanti. Aku tak ingin melihatmu tak terawatt jika aku sewaktu-waktu pulang nanti. Aku ingin kau terlihat cantik besok bertemu appa"

Sahut luhan sambil memberikan box itu pada eommanya.

"ah kamshamanida Luhan-ahh ,Jongin-ahh~" seru eomma luhan sambil menerima box itu.

"Lu.. apaka kau sudah menyiapkan semua barang dan kebutuhanmu untuk berangkat ke Korea ?" Tanya eomma nya.

"sudah eomma, sudah ku siapkan satu minggu yang lalu" jawan luhan.

"ah ahjumma, bolehkah aku mengantar kalian besok ke _airport _? aku sudah lama tak bertemu Wu Fan ahjussi." Tanya jong in pada eomma luhan.

"ah? Benar kah ? ahjumma sangat senang jika kau ikut mengantar luhan. Jadi nanti malam kau menginap di rumah kami saja, besok kan kita berangkat sangat pagi." sahut eomma luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh jong in.

.

.

.

_-Luhan's House-_

_[16.33 KSL]_

Kedua namja itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah luhan, dirumah taka da siapapun selain mereka berdua, karena eomma dan harrabeojinya juga masih di _Café._

"haahhh" hembusan nafas Jong in sambil merebahkan badan di ranjang luhan.

Luhan yang masih sibuk menata benjaan tadi siang di atas mejan belajarnya. Langsung ikut merebahkan badannya disamping badan jong in. kedua namja itu tampak lelah seharian disibukkan dengan acara ini itu.

Kedua namja itu tampak terlelap padahal waktu sudah sore sedangkan biasanya ini waktunya untuk mandi, tapi kedua namja itu malah asik mengarungi pulau kapas.

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_[07:55 KSL]_

"Lu? Jong In? cepat turun untuk sarapan" sahut wanita paruh baya dibalik pintu kamar luhan.

Dirasa taka da sahutan dari dalam, wanit paruh baya itu mencoba memasuki kamar, dan.

" aigoo~ dasar ,sudah jam berapa ini huh? Kalian malah asik tidur" sibuk eomma luhan sambil membangunkan kedua namja itu.

"hey bangun ,kalian benar-benar malas, hey hey jam 9 kita berangkat ke airport, dan sekarang sudah jam 8 cepatlah" sahut eomma luhan sambil melihat kedua namja itu menyempurnakan panangan.

"ahh aku masih ngantuk eommaaaa~" rengek luhan.

"ahh cepat mandi dan sarapan jika tak ingin tertinggal pesawat" sahut eomma sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Luhan yang semakin bingung ,melihat jong in yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar mandi seperti dikejar setan saja.

"uh? Pesawat? Ada apa-, ah! Aigoo! Hari ini aku kan akan berangkat ke korea, kenapa aku jadi babo begini" monolog luhan sambil tergesa masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Lu tolong aku!" teriak jong sambil berusaha memasukan koper-koper di bagasi mobil milik Luhan. –hari ini mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil keluarga luhan, karena mobil Ferrari nya tak cukup untuk diisi koper-koper itu.

Luhan yang mengetahuinya langsung menolong Jong In. "maafkan aku dari tadi tak tahu,kkk~" sahut luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"wwah eomma dan harrabeoji kelihatan seperti bangsawan, mengenakan pakaian formal seperti hendak menghadiri acara pernikahan saja" sahut luhan melihat kedua sosok paruh baya keluar dari pintu rumah luhan.

"wah ahjumma sangat cantik, harrabeoji terlihat lebih muda jika seperti itu hhaha" sahut jong in sambil terkekeh yang membuat kedua orang itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"ahh kalian bisa saja" jawab eomma luhan.

"pasti karena akan bertemu appa" sahut luhan sambil memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

_-Beijing Airport-_

Terlihat empat sosok sedang menunggu kehadiran pria dari Korea tu di _Loby Airport._

"eomma, apakah kau sudah menghubungi appa?" Tanya luhan

"sudah, dia berangkat sejak malam tadi, pastinya sekarang dia barusaja _Take Off" _sahut eomma luhan.

"ahh itu! Itu ahjussi!" sahut jong in sambil menunjuk sosok pria paruh baya berpakian formal.

"dia tetap saja berjiwa pejabat, menjemput enaknya saja ia masih mengenakkan paian formal." Sahut harrabeoji.

"bukankah kita juga mengenakkan pakian formal? -_-"" jawab eomma luhan.

"tunggu.. tapi bersama siapa dia?" Tanya luhan sambil melihat sosok appanya yang jalan dari kejuahan bersama seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang terlihat putih pucat dari kejauhan.

"dia seperti seumuran dengan kita" sahut jong in.

Tiba-tiba luhan membulatkan mata seketika appa dan pemuda itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. dan appanya langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke luhan.

"Lulu anak appa, wwah kau sudah besar ,terakhir appa meninggalkanmu kau masih sebahu appa, dan sekarang kau sudah hampir sejajar dengan telinga appa" sahut appanya sambil menoleh ke eomma luhan dan juga langsung memeluknya.

"ah appa, aku sangat merindukan mu" jawab luhan.

"kau terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir aku pulang" sahut appa luhan sambil memeluk eomma luhan.

"kau bisa saja" jawab eomma luhan.

"ah abeoji! Aku sangat merindukanmu, apakah kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya appa luhan sambil memeluk harrabeojinya.

"dasar kau anak nakal ,kau bahkan tak membawakan abeojimu ini oleh-oleh dari korea" Tanya harrabeoji ke appa sambil terkekeh.

"Jong In ah! Kau sudah besar ne." sahut appa luhan sambil memeluk jong in.

"ahh ne ne ahjussi" jawab jong in. dan gelak tawa menyelimuti mereka.

"ahh ne ,aku hampir lupa. Ini anak dari partner kerja appa di Korea ,anak dari Oh Suho ahjussi" sahut appa luhan sambil memperkenalkan namja berkulit pucat dibelakangnya.

"annyeong haseyo~ Oh Sehun imnida"

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**-To Be Continued Chapt 2-**_

_**.**_

A/N:

Typo ya? Ahaha maaf ne, sekalilagi Rexa hanyalah manusia biasa :Dv

Nah itu, KaiLu adegan Nc nya bikin keringetan (?) eh. Sulit banget nulisnya saoloh -_-"

Nah itu sehun udah datang. HunHan Shipper!

Yang dichapter 1 itu rexa ada salah teknis. Seharusnya umur luhan itu 15th bukan 19th.

KaiLu yang beradegan NC padahal mengetahui umur mereka masih 15th, itu sedikit aneh ya (?) ,tapi juga namanya epep, maklum lah :D

Maaf kalo alur ceritanya kaga membingungkan readers! :3

Jan lupa kritik dan komennya ,saya tuka readers! ^^

Yaudah cukup bacot gue ah.

Paii Paii/


	4. Chapter 4

**-Don't Go-**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan + Oh Sehun**

**And other Exo member**

_**Yaoi, OOC, Romantic, Drama, School Life, Family, Little Bit Hurt.**_

**T – M (sesuai alur)**

**Chaptered: 3**

**Author: Rexa a.k.a [R] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TYPO? SORRY-**

**.**

**.**

**[R]**

**.**

**.**

"ahh ne ,aku hampir lupa. Ini anak dari partner kerja appa di Korea ,anak dari Oh Suho ahjussi" sahut appa luhan sambil memperkenalkan namja berkulit susu yang berada dibelakangnya.

"annyeong haseyo~ Oh Sehun imnida"

**.**

**[3]**

**.**

_-2014 [SOUTH KOREA]-_

Terliat namja mungil masih asyik mengarungi pulau kapasnya. Dengan keadaan masih mengenakan pakaian semalam.

Benar ,Luhan baru saja sampai di Korea tengah malam tadi tadi dan sekarang ia berada di rumah appanya, eh mungkin bukan sepenuhnya milik appanya karena disana juga tinggal Oh SuHo ahjussi dan putranya,

Putranya? Benar, namja berkulit putih susu yang menjengkelkan sejak Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdampingan di pesawat namun apa yang dilakukan sehun? Memasang raut datar sepanjang perjalanan yang membuat luhan jengkel setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

_[10:37 KSL]_

Dilihatnya _Baby-G_ hitamnya di pergelangan tangan kiri, yang menandakan waktu Korea Selatan. Ya benar, jam itu hanya bisa di_setting _untuk _TimeZone_ Korea Selatan saja. Aneh, tapi itu pemberian Jong In sejak dia menembak Luhan di Café Xixo.

"akh, badanku benar-benar kaku" lirih luhan sambil berusaha bangun dan segera mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang.

Dan matanya membulat ketika melihat namja bekulit putih susu itu –Sehun- tengah keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan dada bidang serta perut_ abs_nya yang menurut Luhan itu benar-benar sempurna.

_Glek_

Suara namja mungil yang sedang sulit menelan ludahnya. Luhan yang sadar akan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan.

Dirasa suasana semakin canggung ,luhan beranjak dari ranjang dan segera meraih koper besarnya dan menarik ganggangnya keatas.

"Apakah ini kamarmu?" sahut luhan yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh sehun yang sedang mengenakan kaos.

"hey, apakah ini kamarmu? Lalu dimana kamarku?" sahut luhan lagi namun lagi-lagi tak di gubris oleh sehun.

"hey, aku berbicara padamu. apakah kau tak punya mulut un-?" sahutnya lagi terpotong.

"disini… kita tinggal bersama" sahut sehun sekilas dan langsung keluar dari kamar.

"mwo? Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu luhan.

"tunggu.. aku harus berbagi kamar dengan namja itu? Namja sombong dan angkuh itu? aah! akan kuadukan pada appa" monolog luhan.

.

Selesai mandi luhan langsung turun untuk mencari appa nya.

"hey, Luhan-sshi?" sahut pria paruh baya yang mengenakkan pakaian formal.

"ah, annyeong haseyo" jawab luhan sambil _bow._

"apakah anda Suho ahjussi?" sahut luhan dan suho ahjussi hanya mengangguk.

"dimana appa?" Tanya luhan.

"dia sudah berangkat sejak satu jam yang lalu" jawab Suho ahjussi tergesa-gesa.

"ahjussi mau berangkat kerja juga?" Tanya luhan yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

"lalu di mana letak kamarku ahjussi?" Tanya luhan

"Diatas bersama Sehun. Jika kau butuh apa-apa minta aja sehun untuk mengantarmu. Ahjussi berangkat dulu" jawab suho ahjussi tergesa-gesa.

"aigoo~ ini benar-benar memuakkan" gerutu luhan sambil mengamati setiap sudut rumah.

"hh~ kenapa rumah ini terasa sangat kotor. Kenapa appa tak tak menyewa _maid _saja" monolog luhan.

_Rumah ini memiliki 2 kamar tidur masing-masing untuk ayah luhan dan suho ahjussi dilantai bawah dan 1 kamar tidur diatas untuk luhan dan sehun dan memiliki 3 mobil untuk appa sehun ,appa luhan, dan sehun. Kenapa hanya 3 mobil? karena appa luhan tahu bahwa luhan tak bisa mengendarai mobil. LOL._

.

.

Terlihat namja mungil itu sedang memasukan tumpukan pakaian di lemari besar kamarnya.

"hh~ aku lapar. Dan dimana anak menyebalkan itu" monolog luhan sambil menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur dan melihat diatas meja makan hanya ada sebuah sandwich kacang yang terdapat gigitan disisi-sisinya.

"benar-benar kejam, tak tahu aku sedang la-" gerutu luhan terpotong tatkala melihat kunci mobil terlempar didepannya diatas meja.

"apa-apaan ini?" sahut luhan sambil melihat sehun yang langsung menaiki tangga.

"yak! apa maumu huh! Bahkan kau tak menyambut kedatangan ku dari China dengan baik!" teriak luhan manaiki tangga.

Dilihatnya sehun sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dan mamainkan ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan luhan yang memasang wajah geram diambang pintu kamar.

Luhan yang jengkel langsung mengambil ponsel sehun dengan paksa dan menggantikan kunci mobil ditangan sehun.

"aku lapar ,tolong antar aku!" sahut luhan.

"tak bisakah kau berangkat sendiri?!" jawab sehun singkat.

"ak- ah- akuu- tak bisa mengendarai mobil" jawab luhan sambil menundukan wajahnya yang merah.

"hhh dasar uke" sahut sehun sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar kamar mendahului luhan.

"hah? Apa yang dia katakan? Sialan" gerutu luhan dan langsung menyusul sehun.

.

.

_Sluurrhpp_

Terlihat luhan sedang menikmati Ramen jumbonya dengan rakus. Dan Sehun yang dihadapannya melihat luhan dengan tatapan –apakah anak ini tak pernah makan selama hidupnya?-

"apa kau mau?" Tanya luhan yang merasa sehun menatapnya sedari tadi.

"ani, Ramen is not my style" jawab sehun dengan _pocer face_ nya

Tiba-tiba sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus noda makanan disudut bibir luhan yang sontak membuat luhan salah tingkah.

Terlihat sehun memanggil pelayan di café itu. Dan pelayan itu langung datang

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut pelayan.

"1 porsi ramen jumbo lagi.. dan 2 bubble tea rasa taro" sahut Sehun ramah pada pelayan.

"Emm.. Untuk siapa?" sahut luhan bingung.

"untuk kau, siapa lagi" jawab Sehun ketika pelayan datang membawa pesanan.

"huh? Perutku sudah penuh, lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini" sahut luhan yang tak digubris oleh sehun yang sibuk dengan bubble teanya.

Pelayan itu datang membawa makanan.

Mereka hanya memandang sebuah ramen jumbo dihadapan mereka, dan sepasang sumpit.

"cepat makan, jika tak mau ramen itu mengembang" sahut sehun singkat.

"dasar sialan" gerutu luhan sambil melirik sehun dengan tatapan sinis dan mencoba memakan ramen itu sedikit-demi sedikit.

Dilihatnya daritadi sehun menatap ramen itu ketika luhan memakannya dan tiba-tiba sehun menarik mangkuk ramen itu dan memakannya.

"ugh haha ,ternyata dari tadi kau menahan laparmu" sahut luhan yang terkekeh melihat sehun.

"habiskan saja, aku sudah kenyang" tambah luhan sambil meminum bubble teanya.

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya dan menarik untaian ramen dan berusaha menyuapi Luhan tapi luhan menggeleng.

"ayolah ,aku tahu kau masih lapar" sahut sehun yang membuat luhan membuka mulutnya dan memasukan suapan itu.

Entah saat ini apa yang ada difikiran luhan sampai-sampai ia melupakan sosok JongIn, dan sekarang ia malah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini, nyaman dengan sosok namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Saat ini tersirat senyum manis dibibir sehun, yang mungkin ini senyum pertama kalinya pada luhan.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja yang lebih tinggi sedang _topless_ dan terlelap diatas ranjang sambil mengenakan _earphone _ditelinganya.

Dan terlihat namja yang lebih pendek nan mungil yang barusaja selesai membersihkan rumah dan sekarang merapikan barang-barang dikamar mereka.

"lelah sekali rasanya dari siang tadi sampai sekarang" monolog luhan sambil melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul _[15:22 KSL]._

Benar-benar sangat melelahkan bagi luhan karena rumah ini layak seperti gudang sebelumnya dan sekarang lumayan bersih berkat luhan.

Luhan yang merasa waktu sudah sore ,ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Saat ia melepaskan pakaiannya tiba-tiba sehun masuk dengan keadaan topless dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi ,sontak membuat luhan kaget dan langsung cepat-cepat mengenakan handuk dan dililitan sampai menutupi bagian dadanya (?) layaknya uke kkk/.

"yak! ada apa kau i—" sahut luhan terpotong saat sehun mencoba membungkam mulut luhan.

"diamlah diluar ada yeojachinguku" sahut sehun panic.

.

_Goo Hara adalah yeojachingu sehun ,mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 bulan ,itu semua semata-mata karena Sehun terpaksa . Dan belakangan ini Sehun menjauhi Goo Hara karena menurutnya goo hara adalah yeoja yang sangat posesif. _

_._

"Sehun-ahh~ apa kau didalam?" suara yeoja di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Luhan dan sehun hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan panic.

"kau diam saja dan turuti aku" sahut sehun lirih.

Dan tiba-tiba sehun mencumbu leher luhan dan membuat kissmark disana, menggigit leher mulus itu dan membuat luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"sshh mmh Sehunnh hentikkan" desah luhan yang berusaha mengelak.

"Sehun-ahh apa yang kau lakukan didalam huh?!" sentak goo hara dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun langsung melepaskan cumbuan dan langsung merangkul tubuh luhan dan keluar kamar mandi.

Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia bingung bercampur malu atas perbuatan sehun barusaja.

"Ada apa eoh?! Kau merusak seasana saja!" sentak sehun singkat.

"hey, aku ini yeojachingumu. Dan siapa namja ini huh!?" Tanya Hara sinis sambil melihat luhan yang masih menunduk, namun Hara melihat leher luhan yang terlihat jelas ada kissmark di beberapa sudutnya.

"mwo?! Apa yang kalian lakukan? " sahut Hara sambil menjulurkan tamparan dipipi kiri sehun.

Luhan yang merasa suasana benar-benar genting, ia semakin takut.

"perlu penjelasan lagi? Dia namjachinguku. Dan pergilah sekarang! Aku tak mau melihatmu disini." sahut sehun sinis.

"ap-a apa? Kau dan dia? Brengsek!" sentak Hara sambil mendaratkan tamparan dipipi luhan. Yang sontak membuat sehun kaget dan langsung manampar pipi Hara.

Hara yang benar-benar shock ia hanya bisa tersungkur dan menitikkan air mata.

"cepat pergi atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar" sahut sehun sambil meninggikan suara.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Namja sialan! Kau akan menyesal ,memutuskanku dengan cara seperti ini! Camkan itu oh sehun!" sentak Hara sambil keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan mereka.

Luhan yang merasa bersalah dia menitikkan _liquid_nya. Sehun yang melihat luhan seperti itu merasa bersalah.

"mianhaeyo" sahut sehun sambil memeluk luhan karena merasa bersalah.

Entah apa yang ada difikiran sehun, saat ini ia sangat nyaman memeluk tubuh mungil luhan.

"pipimu tak apa?" sahut sehun sambil menangkup kedua pipi luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi" sahut sehun yang tidak digubris luhan sama sekali dan meninggalkan sehun ke kamar mandi.

Luhan membanting pintu bathroom itu, sontak mambuat sehun kaget dan langsung mengikuti luhan masuk bathroom.

"kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya sehun.

"pergilah, dan jangan sentuh aku lagi!" sentak luhan sambil mendorong tubuh sehun keluar dari bathroom dan mengunci pintu itu.

"hey lu.. maafkan aku atas perbuatanku tadi, tapi aku benar-benar tak bermaksud apapun, jadi aku mohon padamu jangan seperti ini" Tanya sehun dibalik pintu.

Isak tangis luhan ternyata tak terdengar oleh kucuran air shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Luhan hanya merasa bersalah saat ini, merasa bersalah pada yeojachingu sehun, dan juga jongin. Ia merasa telah menghianati jongin.

"maafkan aku…" lirih luhan.

.

.

.

Terlihat pemuda mungil sedang dengan pandangan kosong melihat layar besar didepannya _–TV-_. Dan namja yang menuruni tangga melihatnya cemas dan menghampirinya.

"lu.. apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya sehun lirih.

Gelengan lembut menghiasi pemuda mungil itu.

"jinjja?" Tanya sehun memastikan. Dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum simpul oleh luhan.

Sehun yang merasa suasana telah membaik, sontak memeluk luhan, dan saat sehun akan melepaskan pelukan, luhan malah menggagalkannya.

"maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membencimu, sehunahh" sahut luhan disisi dada bidang sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tiba-tiba.

Terdengar suara mobil didepan rumah. Appa luhan terlihat tergesa-gesa masuk rumah. Disusul appa sehun dibelakangnya. Entah iitu terlihat aneh dimata luhan, dua pria peruh baya tinggal dalam satu atap tanpa didampingi dengan istri masing-masing. Apakah factor pekerjaan bisa membuat mereka sedekat itu. Fikiran luhan semakin mencakar angan yang tidak-tidak. Dan mereka terkesan seperti pasangan gay (?). apakah mereka tidak malu dengan umur mereka padahal mereka juga sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Luhan segera membuang jauh-jauh fikirian kotor itu.

"appa sudah pulang" sapa luhan sambil tersenyum lima jari menyambut appanya.

"Lu, malam ini appa harus pergi keluar kota bersama Suho ahjussi karena ada proyek kantor selama satu minggu. Dan sekolahmu masih 1 bulan lagi kan, jadi bersenang-senanglah bersama Sehun" sahut appa luhan tergesa-gesa.

"tapi appa, baru kemarin kita bertemu ,kenapa kau terus menerus sibuk dengan urusanmu?" sahut luhan lirih.

"Appa juga tak mau seperti ini ,tapi ini pekerjaan appa ,tanggung jawab appa. Lagipula hanya satu minggu ,dan kau juga ditemani Sehun" jawab appa luhan.

"biarkan mereka, lagipula itu sudah biasa" sahut sehun dengan datar dihadapan luhan. Dan entah kepan mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

Suho ahjussi hanya tersenyum simpul dan bergegas membawa data-data dan tasnya begitupun appa luhan.

"jaga diri baik-baik" sahut appa luhan sambil memeluk luhan dan menepuk bahu sehun lalu bergegas pergi bersama partnernya –suho ahjussi-.

.

.

.

Terlihat kedua namja sedang melihat TV diruang keluarga. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sehun yang terlelap disofa depan TV. Tiba-tiba ponsel luhan bordering

_[Received Call -JongIn-ahh 3-]_

"yeoboseo" jawab luhan.

"kenapa kau tak mengabariku" suara jong in disebrang sana.

"aku baru sampai semalam ,hari ini aku sangat sibuk ,jadi tak sampat menelfonmu, maafkan aku" jawab luhan.

"ahh begitu rupanya, ya sudah tak apa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sahut jongin.

"baik-baik saja, kau juga kan?" jawab luhan.

"tentu, ehm.. bolehkah aku bertanya" sahut jongin

"aha" jawab luhan.

"ahh, apakah chen tahu kalau kita berpacaran?" Tanya jongin.

"tentu saja dia tahu, kau tahu dia teman sebangkuku ,memangnya kenapa?" jawab Luhan.

"ah anu itu ahh haha bukan apa-apa, ahh sudah larut sebaiknya kau tidur chagiya" sahut jongin lalu mematikan sambungan.

_Tut Tut Tut Tut_

"Nuguya? Yeojachingu? Ah tak mungkin kau punya YC ,kau saja tak bisa mengendarai mobil ,hahaha. Namjachingumu eoh?" Tanya sehun yang membuat luhan jengkel.

"diamlah" sentak luhan sambil kembali melihat TV.

.

Kedua namja itu tertutup gelak tawa saat menonton comedy show _[G.A.G Concert]. _Kedua namja itu seperti bersaudara, sangat hangat, padahal baru kemarin luhan bertemu sehun di bandara. Rasanya seperti sehun memiliki magnet yang terus membuat luhan merasa hangat didekatnya. Dan seolah-olah meleburkan memorynya bersama Jong In.

_._

_[23:44 KSL]_

Waktu sudah sangat larut, terlihat luhan yang sedah terlelap di sofa dan sehun yang masih menonton pertandingan bola di hadapannya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat luhan yang tertidur dengan keadaan mangangkang. Dimatikan tombol power TV dan digendongnya tubuh mungil luhan ala _bridge style _ke kamar mereka.

"kau tak sadar kalau kau terlihat cantik jika tertidur, bahkan hiasanku tadi sore masih melekat dilehermu, jujur aku sangat tertarik padamu lu, kkk" monolog sehun sambil terkekeh.

Direbahkannya tubuh luhan diatas ranjang dan sehun pun merebahkan diri disamping tubuh luhan.

Dilepaskan ponsel yang masih digenggaman luhan, dan menaruhnya di tepi meja.

Tapi rasa penasaran terus menggeliat diotak sehun untuk membuka isi ponsel itu.

_Klik_

Suara ponsel luhan terbuka. Entah darimana sehun mendapatkan sifat penasaran seperti ini ,selama ini dia memiliki sifat dingin ,sombong, dan angkuh, dan semenjak bertemu luhan sifatnya berubah total semakin hangat, dan perhatian, entah itu benar-benar membingungkan, tapi sesungguhnya Sehun sedikit menyukai luhan sejak mereka bertemu. Ya benar, _sedikit_.

Terlihat _wallpaper_ ponsel luhan dipajang foto Luhan bersama eommanya.

"ibumu sangat cantik, mungkin itu sebabnya kau cantik kkk" monolog sehun yang sedikit terkekeh.

Dibukanya _Gallery _berfolder _"3" _terdapat foto-foto Luhan bersama JongIn.

"ah jadi yang di _airport_ itu namjachingumu, dia tampan tapi masih kalah dengan ketampananku" monoloh sehun sambil membanggakan diri.

Dibukanya lagi folder bernama _"Xiao Lu" _terdapat foto-foto hunting Luhan waktu mengikuti _Asian Ulzzang Contest._

"apakah ini benar-benar dirimu? Kau _ulzzang chinese_? Aigoo!" tiba-tiba sehun tercengang.

_-Asian Ulzzang Contest-_

_Peraturan Contest ini setiap peserta contest tidak diperbolehkan melihat fisik antar semua peserta. Dan sebenarnya Oh Sehun itu pun juga seorang Ulzzang Korea yang didunia ulzzang dia bernama Odult. Ya benar, sehun adalah pemenang 1__st__ Ulzzang Asia, dia yang mengalahkan Luhan dan semua peserta ulzzang lainnya. Jadi luhan dan sehun pun tak tahu seperti apa fisik pesaing-pesaing mereka, dan yang tahu hanya Panitia Lomba Ulzzang Contest itu sendiri, karena contest itu diadakan online jadi mereka mendaftarkan diri dengan nama dunia maya masing-masing._

_._

_._

.

Alarm ponsel sehun berdering dirasa ponsel itu bergetar dibawah punggungnya, diambilnya ponsel sehun dan dilihatnya waktu _[09:55 KSL]._

Entah kenapa luhan merasa penasaran dengan isi dari ponsel sehun. Dibukanya satu persatu folder di ponsel itu. Dan ia melihat folder bernama "_I am Odult_"

"omo! Apakah ini nyata? Sehun 1st ulzzang asia? ahh" sahut luhan kaget sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh sehun yang ada disampingnya.

"eh he hey ya yak!" sahut sehun yang merasa dirinya terguncang-guncang.

"ahaha mianhae" jawab luhan sambil menunjukkan gambar di ponsel sehun.

"yak! odult! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau selama ini kau itu seorang ulzzang huh? kk" sahut luhan yang terdengar risih di telinga sehun.

"yak diamlah aku sedang tidur!" jawab sehun datar yang langsung membuat luhan jengkel dan luhan langsung memukul perut sehun.

"yak! ada apa kau ini?" sahut sehun.

"itu salahmu karena kau tak pernah memakai kaos kalau sedang tidur! Aaa! Jangan pukul aku~" jawab luhan singkat lalu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"apa kau tak sadar atasmu piyama tapi bawahmu hotpants huh!" sahut sehun tak mau kalah sambil kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Apa? Hotpants? Aigoo! Sejak kapan celana piyamaku lepas" monolog luhan di kamar mandi.

_Hotpants? Ya! Luhan adalah namja yang suka mengenakan hotpants menurutnya itu sangat nyaman dipakainya , entah dimana rasa aneh itu hilang sejak ia tahu kalau hotpants itu banyak dipakai kaum hawa._

.

.

.

"cepat mandi dan antar aku ke supermarket" sahut luhan yang duduk ditepi ranjang .

"untuk apa?" jawab sehun sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"akan kumasakan makanan, tapi tak ada bahan sama sekali" sahut luhan dengan pandangan –ayolah-.

"dengan syarat" jawab sehun mengejek.

"Yak! Kau ingin makan atau tidak! Repot sekali berurusan denganmu!" sentak luhan.

"haha aku bercanda" jawab sehun sambil beranjak ke bathroom.

"hhh~ malas sekali namja itu" monolog luhan sambil meraih ponselnya dan dilihatnya ada_ Inbox _dari Chen.

"Lu, aku punya kabar mengejutkan untukmu"

"kabar apa? Baik atau bu-" luhan sedang mengetik pesan tiba-tiba ponselnya mati.

"ahh aku lupa men_charger_ semalam" monolog luhan sambil menyambung _PowerBank_ ke ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba

"Lu! Ambilkan handukku!" teriak sehun dari dalam bathroom. Dan luhan segera membuka lemari disudut kemar mereka.

"yang mana? Aku tak tahu!" jawab luhan sambil mencari tumpukan handuk di lemari mereka.

"yang mana saja! Palli palli!" sahut sehun.

"buka pintunya" sahut luhan menyodorkan handuk putih milik sehun.

"yak kenapa yang ini, ini terlalu kecil" jawab sehun sambil menampilkan kepalanya di celah pintu.

"pakai ini saja, repot sekali kau ini" jawab luhan sambil mengalungkan handuk dileher sehun dan segera beranjak.

.

Luhan yang asyik membaca novel sontak menganga ,tiba-tiba melihat sehun keluar dengan melilitkan haduk di pinggangnya yang kekecilan, dan sebuah benda teetonjol jelas dibalik kain handuknya.

"omo! Itu apa? aigoo! Apa yang dia lakukan dari tadi di bathroom sampai miliknya sebesar itu?" moolog luhan kaget.

Luhan yang melihat itu sontak langsung menutupi matanya dengan novel yang dibacanya.

"kenapa kau ini?" sahut sehun.

"ani, cepat kenakan pakaianmu" jawab luhan singkat.

"haha aneh sekali" sahut sehun sambil mengenakan pakaian.

.

"ehm .. Kau mau makan apa? biar aku tulis daftar bahannya sekarang"

"emm.. jika aku menyebutkan, apakah kau pasti bisa memasaknya?" sahut sehun sambil mengancingkan kancing bajunya.

"kuharap" sahut luhan bergegas sambil meraih novel diatas meja.

"kajja" sahut sehun sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

"hey kau belum menjawabku" sentak luhan sambil mengikuti sehun dibelakangnya.

"aku juga bingung" sahut sehun yang membuat luhan jengkel.

.

"jadi kau mau makan apa?" sahut luhan sambil melihat sehun yang sedang menyetir.

"aku ingin makan diluar, kemarin aku melihat ada grand opening restoran baru di daerah Myeongdong, bagaimana?" sahut sehun sambil menatap jalanan kota seoul.

"lagi? Apa kau tak bosan makan diluar terus menerus?" sahut luhan yang dijawab gelengan oleh sehun.

"kumohon?" sahut sehun memohon kepada luhan sambil memegang tangan luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tautan mereka.

"kenapa kau memohon padaku? Aneh" jawab luhan.

.

.

_[Xoxo Café & Resto]_

Luhan terkekeh melihat nama restoran itu.

"kkk namanya seperti nama café milik harrabeoji" monolog luhan sambil mengikuti sehun dari belakang.

Kedua namja itu duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di restoran itu.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"silahkan" sapa pelayan itu sambil memberikan buku menu.

"aku samgyeopsall dan carrot juice" sahut sehun.

"mm.. aku.. ah.. apakah tak ada masakan china?" Tanya luhan.

"chinesse food? Ah mianhaeyo kami baru disini dan masih menyediakan Korean Food saja, maafkan kami" sahut pelayan dengan sopan.

"oh begitu, mm.. teokbokki dan milk shake" sahut luhan.

"baiklah, harap menunggu" sahut pelayan sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"kuharap rasanya berbintang" monolog sehun.

.

_Ckrek_

Tiba- tiba suara ponsel sehun yang sedang memotret luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan novelnya.

"yak! hentikan!" luhan yang sadar langsung berusaha meraih ponsel sehun tapi tak berhasil. Dan luhan berusaha membalasnya dengan memotretnya balik, namun saat mencari ponselnya di saku jaketnya bahkan disaku celananya tidak juga ditemukan ponselnya.

"apakah ponselku ada padamu" Tanya luhan.

"ah? Tidak tidak, sedari tadi ku tahu kau tak memegang ponselmu sama sekali, bakan kau sibuk dengan novelmu itu" jawab sehun.

"aigoo! babo! aku meninggalkanya disamping bantalku" sahut luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"haha, dasar ceroboh" sahut sehun.

"aku akan menjadikan ini wallpaper ponselku, kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat absurd kkk" tambah sehun sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya.

"yak! ganti!" sentak luhan yang sama sekali tak digubris sehun.

Terlihat dua pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

"waah, perutku sangat penuh" sahut luhan sambil masuk mobil.

"haha. Aku tak bertanggung jawab jika perutmu buncit" jawab sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan mobil mereka.

"kau ingin ice cream?" Tanya sehun.

"ice cream? Tentu saja!" jawab luhan semangat ,tanpa menghiraukan isi perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

Sehun yang melihat luhan hanya terkekeh.

"Lu.. apakah kau sudah menghubungi eommamu sejak kau di Seoul?" Tanya sehun.

"sudah, kemarin dia menelfonku lewat ponsel appa" sahut luhan.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, mm.. dan bagaimana dengan namjachingumu?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"uh? Kau tahu dia?" Tanya luhan balik.

"kemarin tak sengaja aku melihat ponselmu kkk" sahut sehun terkekeh.

"aish dasar lancang huh" jawab luhan sambil cemberut.

"yak! kau menyebutku lancang? Kau saja tadi pagi juga membuka ponselku. Dasar!" sahut sehun sambil mencubit pipi kiri luhan.

"appo! Hentikan!" sentak luhan.

"oh ya! Kau ternyata ulzzang ne? kkk" Tanya luhan jahil.

"aahh itu hanya tak sengaja memotret dan temanku yang mempostingnya, dengan tidak sengaja" jawab sehun ringan.

"nah itu dia kedainya" sahut sehun sambil menunjuk kedai bernama "_MoguMogu IceCream"._

Terlihat kedua namja itu turun dari mobil dan memasuki kedai dan duduk disalah satu meja bernomor 9.

"apakah tak ada ice cream yang berasa taro?" monolog luhan sambil mebolak-balik halaman buku menu.

Terlihat pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"aku GreenTea Wafer Cone" sahut sehun.

"eh anu.. Tutty Frutty Chesse Cone" sahut luhan.

"baiklah" sahut pelayan dan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"ehm Sehunahh. Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya luhan.

"tentu saja" jawan sehun.

"ehm ,dimana ibumu tinggal? Kenapa kalian tidak bersama" Tanya luhan.

"ahh eommaku? Ia ada di Tokyo, appa dan eomma ku cerai sejak aku kecil, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini" jawab sehun dengan senyum simpul.

"jadi ka—" Tanya luhan terpotong ketika ada namja pendek bermata bulat menghampiri sehun.

"Sehunahh!" sahut namja itu.

"yya! Kyungsoo –ahh!" jawab sehun.

"bersama siapa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu sehun.

"Luhan, dia a—" jawab sehun terpotong.

"berdua ahh ,dia namjachingumu eoh? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu teman-temanmu jika kau sekarang punya namjachingu" sahut kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"tentu saja hahah" jawab sehun sambil memegang tangan luhan selayaknya mereka berpacaran.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan matanya pada sehun, dan sehun hanya terkekeh.

"kalau begitu aku dulu ne! " sahut kyungsoo.

"hati-hati dia namja yang agresif jika diranjang" sahut kyungsoo lirih disamping telinga luhan samba menepuk bahu luhan. Dan luhan hanya terkekeh bingung. Dan kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

"langsung pulang, perut sudah penuh sepenuh-penuhnya huffft" sahut luhan sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Sehun yang melihatnya sangat terkekeh sambil sibuk menyetir.

"ehm, kenapa kau selalu memperkenalkan ku sebagai namjachingumu di temanmu bahkan di yeojachingumu eh mantanmu itu" sahut luhan.

"entahlah" jawaban sehun yang singkat membuat luhan semakin jengkel.

.

Terlihat kedua namja yang barusaja sampai dan langsung merebahkah badan mereka diranjang.

_Drrrrt_

Suara ponsel luhan terasa dibalik bantalnya. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan dilihat ada inbox dari Chen.

_[Chen: kuharap ini untuk kebaikan kalian]_

Isi pesan Chen dan dibawahnya menunjukkan foto seorang yeoja dengan namja sedang tak mengenakkan pakaian hanya tertutupi dengan bedcover sampai dada mereka, terlihat namja dan yeoja itu sedang mabuk dan terlelelap diatas ranjang.

"…" mata luhan membulat berkaca-kaca. bibirnya bergetar kuat dan_ heartbeat_nya serasa di_pause, _pipi yang kering tadi sekarang tengah dialiri sungai tanpa muara. Tetesan liquid luhan mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Ponsel digenggamannya jatuh dilantai.

Luhan yang masih dengan pandangan kosong terus bercucuran airmatanya. Sehun yang melihatnya tiba-tiba panik dan barusaha melihat apa yang dilihat dari ponselnya.

"Bukankah ini jong in namjachingumu" sahut sehun lirih.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued Chapt 4-**_

_**.**_

A/N:

Typo sorry :D

Sorry kalau alur membingungkan kalian para readers :D

Sekalilagi saya hanya author baru disini dan masih tahap belajar jadi harap dimaklumi :D

Please kritik dan sarannya readers! :D

Oke cukup sekian/

Rexa pamit undur diri dan bye bye/


End file.
